


august slipped away (into a moment of time)

by alteridemlynch



Series: Pynch as taylor swift songs [2]
Category: Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), M/M, Song: august (Taylor Swift), Songfic, basically ronan reminiscing on their summer together before adam leaves for collage, gets a little emo at the end???, sad but also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteridemlynch/pseuds/alteridemlynch
Summary: Adam's leaving for school. Ronan reflects on their summer together, and knows he can't hold him back.Based on August by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Pynch as taylor swift songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	august slipped away (into a moment of time)

_**bolded and italicized are song lyrics** _

* * *

**August 21st**

Ronan Lynch stood in the driveway for a long time after the Hondoyota had driven away, taking Adam Parrish with it, all the way to Boston.

Such a long time, that his feet began to ache and the sky began to darken.

He only realized he’d been standing there so long when Opal came trotting back towards the house from the fields, claiming she’s hungry. Ronan stared at her for a moment, coming back to reality, before following her inside.

**August 1st** ****

**_“Whispers of ‘are you sure?’_ **

**_Never have I ever before.”_ **

After that first kiss, things had been different. Good, but different. It took some time for both Ronan and Adam to adjust to being cared for, being loved. Touching and kissing and feeling; it was new to both of them. The intimacy of it all.

Over the course of the spring, and then the summer, the two boys became more comfortable and more hungry. The touching became desperate, the kissing messy, and the feelings strong. While they explored each others’ bodies with lustful curious, they didn’t rush to have sex. They were both shy and inexperienced when it came to that, though their makeout sessions would make you believe otherwise.

But then August hit, and with Adam’s departure just weeks away, both boys felt like it was the time. They were sure of their love for each other and wanted to take it further.

They lay tangled on Ronan’s bed ( _their_ bed, really), kissing languidly when Adam began unzipping his jeans, shirts having already been abandoned. Ronan was quick to follow, shucking his off, until they were both in their boxers. Adam placed a gentle kiss on Ronan’s stomach and then one further down, sliding his boxers off.

They’d done _this_ before (they were still horny teenage boys) but nothing more.

“Adam,” Ronan moaned, closing his eyes, leaning into his touch. But Adam backed off, Ronan’s body going cold against the air, missing his skin against his. Ronan opened his eyes to see Adam reaching over to the bedside table, rooting around in the door. When Ronan saw what he pulled out, his jaw dropped softly. “Adam . . . are you sure?”

“Yes,” Adam said, climbing back on top of him, crashing their lips together. “Yes, Ronan, please,” he mumbled against his skin. Ronan couldn’t say no of course—he didn’t _want_ to say no, either—not when Adam was looking at him like that, with such desperation and lust and love in his eyes.

“I’ve never . . .”

“Me, either,” Adam laughed, kissing his nose. “We’ll figure it out.”

And they did.

**_August 10th_ ** ****

**_Your back beneath the sun_ **

**_Wishin' I could write my name on it_ **

**_Will you call when you're back at school?_ **

**_I remember thinkin' I had you_ ** ****

The boys laid in the field on a fleece blanket, the hot Virginia sun beating down on them. Ronan watched Opal as she galloped through the fields with Chainsaw, playing some strange game only the two understand.

Adam was laying face down on the blanket, arms tucked under his head as a pillow, having fallen asleep. He’d just gotten off the morning shift at Boyd’s and had come home tired. Ronan had prepared a picnic lunch for him (being the romantic that he is) and, after gobbling it down, Adam had swiftly fallen asleep.

Ronan smiled, watching him, counting the freckles on his skin. He gently reached out with his finger and began tracing soft circles on his back. Adam didn’t stir.

Ronan thought of his tattoo, curling around his back and shoulders. He wanted to add to it, to embed Adam into his skin. He selfishly wanted Adam to do the same; to be marked as Ronan’s and Ronan’s alone. Something to remind him to come back to Virginia, to him, while he was in Boston.

He traced his name along his back: R - O - N - A - N.

He inhaled sharply, picturing it there.

“Parrish?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, still half asleep.

“You’re gonna call me everyday, right?”

“What?” Adam said, sitting up, squinting at he harsh sun.

“When your’e at Harvard. You’re gonna call me right?” He felt raw, exposed, his throat aching.

Adam stared at him for a moment, brows furrowed, before wrapped his hands around Ronan’s and squeezed. “Yes, dumbass. If you actually answer your phone.”

Ronan smiled, and Adam laid back down.

**_August 14th_ ** ****

**_Remember when I pulled up and said "Get in the car"_ **

**_And then canceled my plans just in case you'd call?_ ** ****

Ronan screeched to a stop in the parking lot outside of Boyd’s. It was nearly midnight but the light in the shop was still on. Ronan caught a glimpse of him through the window, bent over a table, writing something down. He honked, and Adam turned his head, smirking at Ronan. He held up a finger — _1 minute —_ and returned to his work.

A moment later, Adam locked up the garage and shuffled over to the BMW. “Get in,” Ronan called through the window.

“I was gonna go to St. Agnes tonight. Shift in the morning,” Adam sighed, leaning in through the window. He nodded his head towards the Hondoyota, parked a few spots away.

“I know. Sorry. Couldn’t sleep. Wanted to see you,” Ronan shrugged, starting to feel guilty.

Adam looked at him softly, then down at his watch, and back at Ronan.

“Okay, but drop me off back here?” he finally asked,opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat. Ronan nodded, reaching across to kiss him. “Where to?”

**August 21st, again**

**_But I can see us lost in the memory_ **

**_August slipped away into a moment in time_ **

**_'Cause it was never mine_ **

**_And I can see us twisted in bedsheets_ **

**_August sipped away like a bottle of wine_ **

**_'Cause you were never mine_ **

Adam loaded the last of his belongings into the trunk. He didn’t have much — just a suitcase, duffel bag, and a few small boxes.Ronan watched as he closed the trunk and leaned up against it, looking at Ronan.

“It’s only a few months before Fall Break,” Adam said. Ronan just nodded numbly. “And then Thanksgiving and Christmas and Spring Break and then it’s summer again.”

In his head he saw it all — their summer together, twisted in bedsheets and running in the fields, laughing with their friends over bonfires and kissing while a movie played in the background. It was all so beautiful, so perfect, but Ronan knew it was just that: a summer. He had to let him go.

Adam walked over to him, taking his hands in his. “Ronan, talk to me.”

“I don’t . . . I don’t want to hold you back,” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Adam looked at him, confused, urging him to continue. “At school. In life. Whatever. I just . . . don’t feel like you have to be with me.”

“Ronan—“

“If you meet someone there, some smart, Harvard guy or girl, and they’re normal and don’t dream monsters or live on a farm . . .just . . . I want you to be happy, Adam,” he admitted, staring at his shoes, unable to meet his eyes.

“I am happy,” Adam said, touching his face and tilting it upwards. “Here, with you. This is temporary. Four years. We can do four years.”

Ronan nodded and Adam kissed him softly, saltwater on their lips. “Okay,” he said, taking in a deep breath, pressing his forehead against Adam’s. “But if you—“

“I won’t.”

“But _if_ you ever . . . if you change your mind . . . “

“I won’t. But I know, Ronan. I know,” Adam whispered against him.

And then he got in the car and drove away. And Ronan stood and watched him go for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry for the angsty ending, but wanted to fit in the whole "you were never mine to lose" aspect of the song, rather than just the romantic bits. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and feel free to give me other TS/pynch prompts!


End file.
